Femme Fatale II: Wild Card
by Roguishly
Summary: For those of you who thought Femme Fatale Ended... I decided to continue it... What do the X-Men do when they employ another 'Sentinel Initiative' And Rogue gets captured... Remy can't choose sides... Magneto takes things into his OWN HANDS. Enjoy... Plea
1. One

**A/N: **For those of you who thought 'Femme Fatale' ended, I decided to continue it. Besides, I left a lot of loose ends. And that isn't good etiquette.

One 

_Marie D'ancanto_. My real name... I loathed it. It tasted like something foreign. But the only person in this whole world I let call me Marie; was Remy. The T.V. was blaring while the reporter waffled on about some sort of 'Sentinel Initiative'.

"X-Men, please report to the viewing room immediately." Professor X pried us from the T.V.

Remy and I walked together, hands interlaced, one with white gloves, the other with black biker ones, with the fingers cut.

Bobby glared fiercely at Remy, he pretended to throw a card, without actually letting it go, and Bobby jumped.

I suppressed a laugh.

"You think we'll be okay sugah, with these 'Sentinels' prancing around shooting at us?"

"Yeah Marie, I t'hink we will be. 'sides, the pofessuh is trained fer' dis' kinda' t'hing."

I nodded as we entered, as we looked at the hologram gathering around the table, Remy and Bobby ended up sitting next to each other... Remy was trying to refrain from saying anything nasty, or just jumping on him. Logan watched them rather closely as the Professor began to speak.

"Now, my X-Men, as you know, a 'Sentinel Initiative' has been issued for the area."

Jubilee, whom was the newest member of the team next to Kitty and Remy, was playing with her ebony hair nervously. Her almond eyes watched the Professor, frightened more then anything...

"Now, this _has _occurred before, during our 'World Tour'.

(For reference, read 'Ultimate X-Men-The Tomorrow People-Hardcover Edition Vol. 1)

"Where we ultimately came across the many of you whom are with us today, everyone recognized each other with their eyes, including Remy, Kitty, Storm, Colossus, and myself.

"Now, this 'initiative' was issued for one of the following reasons-

An explosion close to 'Times Square' interrupted him, Jubilee jumped, almost falling out of her seat.

"Now, as we speak, many of our kind are being ruthlessly slain. I want you to go, and try to neutralize them, mind, be careful with your 'techniques'... One wrong move, and you could be blown into smithereens."

"We've got them down Professor." Said Scott authoritatively.

"Yeah, good boy _Scottie's got it **all **covered._" Mocked Logan.

"That's no way to talk to me," He said.

"Shut up _frat boy_ or I'll kick you through yer'self."

"Gentleman, please," Said the professor looking at them with the: _you're-supposed-to-be-setting-an-example_, kind of look.

"What about who _initiated it_." Bobby reminded him.

"Ah yes, I was about to get to that. Now, I have reason to believe Magneto has a lot to with this."

"But Id'nt it _massive suicide _on his part?" Remy inquired arching his brow.

"Yes and no." He answered.

"Erik Lensherr is one of the most... _interesting _people I have ever known Mr. LeBeau..."

"Sorry t' say mon frere, but de guy is a nut job any way yo' put it."

I nodded.

"Like that time on Liberty Island." I shuddered.

"What' 'bout Liberty Island mon ami?"

I obviously hadn't mentioned it before, but the Professor waved it away with his hand.


	2. Two

**A/N: **Once again sorry for the mishap on CH. One... haha. My bad sugah. Ah shouldda' payed attention an' eif ah did ah wouldn't have this problem...

Two 

Magneto licked his forefinger, flipping through files of the Alias's of Rogue...

"Rogue, Carole Danvers, Anna Raven, Dr. Kellogg. After Carole Danvers's death, Rogue manifested these various personas."

"No crap I haven't heard before. Frog, get me a pen." He looked at him strangely at being addressed so subtly.

"A'ight mate." He replied, leaving his presence.

"Wanda, I need more information on Rogue."

"Erik, she thinks you're a creep. Get over yourself already."

"That isn't it. She's got this boyfriend... His Alias's are 'Cajun', and 'Gambit'. I must have him."

"That slime ball? Surely, you could do better... A man of your stature...-

"I didn't ask for a lecture on the principles of What's Best Wanda, I asked for information. Get it to me now, or I l will **make you get it**."

"Fine," She said flustered, taking her leave.

XxX

"My name is Anna Raven..." Rogue put her hands over her face... The voice in her mind that had been dormant for months was now vivid.

"Why'd you do it Rogue?"

"Leave me alone." I whispered.

WACK! A ruler was struck down onto my desk.

Remy jumped more then I did... Is something wrong? His eyes asked me... I then met Emma's cold ones...

"Do we have a problem?" She whispered sharply.

Tears of frustration began forming behind my eyes. I glared at her.

"Carole Danvers...Anna Raven... Carole Danvers... Why'd you do it Rogue... Why'd you do it Rogue? Why'd you-

Suddenly darkness overtook me. I felt myself slump out of my chair, and hit the floor. That is all I remember... I wake up to a hellish argument.

"Yo' did sumthin' t' her! She would be conscious if yo' didn'!" Remy shouted.

"Remy for the hundredth time I didn't to anything, I heard her talking... to you I might add."

"She wuddn't talkin' t' me! I tol' yuh! Dem voices are prolly back paradin' in 'er head."

"Right,"

"I swear I'm dis close t' gettin' dese cards... and dey gon' go boom in places dey shouldn'."

"Try me," She hissed...

Remy reached angrily into his pocket... With the Ace of Spades in hand...

XxX

"They may have gotten rid of the sentinels... But they haven't ridded themselves of me."

He said smiling at the news broadcast.

"I've gotten report Rogue is suffering from those **voices **again." Wanda said seriously.

"Wonderful, just as I planned... He grabbed a candle... And flicked the lighter...

"Light..."

He brought the flame to the wick... It began to smoke...

"Set..."

The flame burst into life on the wick...

"Match."

"Now we'll see the outcome of 'Homo Superior.' He laughed coldly as the candle burned sullenly in the darkness...

ï

**(To Be Continued...)**


	3. Three

**A/N: **Ah'm glad you guys are happy ah decided to add a sequel. :) Read on. And Enjoy!

Three 

Kitty and I prowled the streets of New York, looking for injured mutants we could possibly try and save. There was a girl, about our age in the rubble, bleeding quite profusely.

"Where am I?" She asked deliriously. Kitty checked her vitals.

"She's bleeding quite a bit." She advised… Suddenly a gargantuan sentinel loomed into view… It's glowing orange eyes scrutinizing, and emotionless…

"You think it's onto us sugah?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Sshh, maybe it's just checking around, maybe it'll go away."

I nodded, my attentiveness turning to the girl once again.

"Rogue LOOK OUT!" Kitty cried. The sentinel swooped down, and picked me up in its huge metalloid fingers. I screamed.

"Let go ah meh!" I cried, thumping my fists uselessly against the metal.

I then saw a slivery white mane of hair, with a deep purple helmet on his head…

"_Magneto_." I said in awe… Watching him from below. Suddenly the sentinel's eyes lit up… and stuck me with a beam of energy so hard, it knocked me unconscious.

XxX

"We only took her with our _best interests at heart_." Magneto told an angry Professor X over the screen-telephone conversation.

"If you had your _best interests at heart_ for the girl Erik, you would bring her back to me unharmed."

"Sorry Charles, I cannot do that. She has debts to pay to me…"

"Debts? Erik? This is insane!"

"Hmm. Really now? I don't think you'll be saying that for much longer. Good-bye Charles."

The screen flashed to black, and the phone was obviously hung up.

"I see my _princess has awoken_."

I glare at him coldly. "You let me go… Now or ah'll… ah'll- "What sweetie? Get me with your hands?"

I growled, jerking my shackles, which were against the wall… All I wanted to do was tear him apart.

He put his gloved hand to my face.

"That is no way to treat your master. Now, is it?"

I then did all I could do. I turned, and viciously bit his hand.

He struck me hard in return.

"You play nice you little minx. Or I could do _much worse to you_."

"_Like **what**_?" I spat.

Suddenly, they pulled someone from out of the shadows… It was Remy, they had him bound and gagged. His eyes were darting this way and that. They landed on me… And promised to find a way out for the both of us.

Magneto flicked open; a knife. "You don't cooperate…" The knife was placed against Remy's throat. "And I'll slit his throat right before your very eyes…"

"No!" I gasped… He watched me, his eyes suddenly rolling.

"What are you doing to him!?" I cried.

"Sedative." Magneto muttered. Suddenly I was pulled into the air, and to the little lengths extreme I had being bound as I was… Magneto got uncomfortably close.

He pressed his lips against mine. I turned away disgusted, and could feel his teeth, hard against my cheekbone.

"You're playing by my rules now sweetheart!" He said, which was accompanied by a mirthless laugh…

**(To Be Continued…) **


	4. Four

**A/N: **I forgot to post the third chaptuh cuz' my account was suspended because of some crap about putting a story in the wrong area… But… Sorry It's taken me so long to update.

Four 

I slept on the cold floor of the 'dungeon' he moved me into. I was in some sort of metallic suit like the ones they used in 'Weapon X' but it didn't have the pants with it… So my legs were blotted with spots of purple from the cold. My lips were bruised from the day before. I looked over, and curled in the corner was what looked like a heap of light brown rags, with wild russet hair.

"Remeh!" I breathed. "Sugah, speak t' meh!"

I put my hand on his shoulder, and he moaned.

"Don' Mon frere, don' hur' m' belle!"

"Remy, shh… It's me."

"M' belle… Don'…"

"Remeh, Rem! Please!" I turned him over; his pupils were as big as his eyes, only leaving a rim of red.

I put a gloved hand to his face. "Remy, bebeh…" I began to sob.

"M'…" He moaned.

"Sh…Shhh…"

"He won't wake." Erik Lensherr stood in the doorway, arms folded within his cape, pompously across his torso.

"You! YOU!" I came at him, and punched him hard.

Resignedly he put his hand to his face. "Oh Rogue, when will you learn _violence is not the answer to your problems._"

"Hypocrite." I spat angrily.

"Homo sapiens deserve it. Brother to brother, and in your case… _sister_, is not the prudent way to act towards me. Your boyfriend there decided _otherwise_."

"What did you do to him?!" I howled.

"Your query me with anger… and lore, I though cannot answer this. For I do not know."

"Bastahd, ah know you _know you did it_!"

"You speak quite proficiently as though you are certain."

"Don' beat aroun' the bush with meh _Erik_ ah know damn well…"

"M' Belle, leave him. His 'tentions are good."

My eyes widened.

"Now _he's talking lahke a ravin' lunatic_."

"Mon Amie he on'y means good fo' us, an' yo'… I know it soun's crazy, buh yuh gottuh' b'lieve meh."

I gasped in horror.

"He's showed meh a lo' an' he didn' do dis' t' meh."

"Ah _can't buh'lieve this_!"

"Mon Amie, I promise yo' dis' is all outtuh h'is bes' int'rists"

"Kidnappin' an' beatn' me an' you is _hardly what Ah would call in his best interest._"

"I' was mah faul' I struggled wit' em' e' tol' meh he'd take me goodly, buh' ah chose de' uddah way."

"Perhaps we could discuss this more comfortably… In the _drawing room perhaps_?"

I stood up. "Ah ain' discussin' nuthin' with yah." I folded my arms over my chest, and stood my ground.

Remy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Fahne, but it ain' gonnuh help. Ah've heard it all b'fore."

Erik then led us to the drawing room, conjuring drinks, and he sat very smugly in his cushioned chair.

"You're boyfriend has decided do join us." He said with a smirk.

**(To be continued…)**


End file.
